<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderclap from a Clear Sky by thetroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229464">Thunderclap from a Clear Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll'>thetroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha receives an offer he literally cannot refuse and has no alternative but to divorce Kagome. Before she's able to interfere, InuYasha has already been married off to a daimyo's hime and now her life is changed, irrevocably. </p>
<p>Her story wasn't supposed to end this way. This wasn't the happily ever after she came back for.</p>
<p>Little does she know that another will step into interfere to right the family dishonor left by InuYasha's actions. And, well, Sesshomaru never did anything by halves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderclap from a Clear Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this in my pending WIPs forever because I wasn't sure if I liked it. I'm still not sure, but rather than hang onto it forever, I'm sharing it with you.</p>
<p>The idea is based off of Japanese proverbs, so do forgive me if I butcher any of them as I'm not a native speaker. I wanted to experiment and try a different type of narrative but I'll be honest, I don't know how it turned out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>知らぬが仏 (Shiranu ga hotoke): Not knowing is Buddha. (i.e., ignorance is bliss.)</em>
</p>
<p>There was a happy hum on Kagome's lips as she and Sango headed back towards the village. They'd received a request for help from a nearby village, and seeing as Miroku and InuYasha had set out nearly a week before to help a daimyo some distance away, the two women had decided they would help rid the troublesome yokai instead.</p>
<p>After all, Kaede and Rin had been more than happy to watch over Sango's children for the two or three days the women would be gone and Sango was more than eager to help. Sango herself hadn't had a chance to use her Hiraikotsu in over a year.</p>
<p>The troublesome kappa had been easily taken care of. Kagome's arrow had found the kappa in practically the same moment that Hiraikotsu had come crashing down on its head. It had been almost anticlimactic, but then Kagome had found yokai hunting in general felt that way since the downfall of Naraku. They'd agreed to stay the night and enjoy a warm meal and though Kagome had tried to turn down the merchant's offer of further payment, Sango's practical nature had kicked in.</p>
<p>Sango had four children to feed and the merchant could easily afford the payment so Sango saw no harm in accepting.</p>
<p>The next morning, they set back out, anxious to be home before nightfall—Sango more so than Kagome. Sango had never been away from her children for so long and though she'd enjoyed the outing, she was apprehensive about how her children were doing without her.</p>
<p>"Do you think Miroku and InuYasha are back yet?" Kagome asked as the village came into view in the distance.</p>
<p>Sango shrugged. "It's possible," she said, considering the question, "but Miroku mentioned that InuYasha wanted to pick something up from the daimyo's castle town before they returned. I'm sure InuYasha wanted to pick up an anniversary gift for you without your knowledge," Sango added with a knowing grin. "It has been five years, after all."</p>
<p>But Kagome shook her head in response as she thought back to the last five years since she'd returned to the Feudal Era. "I'm not sure that's why. He hasn't remembered the date for any of the last four anniversaries since we married." InuYasha barely remembered the <em>season</em> they were married, let alone the day, unless she took the time to remind him first—and often times, it took several reminders before it sank in. InuYasha had even protested on more than one occasion that he didn't know why an anniversary mattered—they were <em>married</em>, after all.</p>
<p>She didn't understand his logic but after their first two wedding anniversaries had come and gone without celebration, she had resigned herself to the idea that InuYasha was just not going to humor her. She wasn't surprised; InuYasha had never really been one for romantic gestures.</p>
<p>Kagome, however, would teach her own sons differently—once she had them, that was. InuYasha wanted to wait until they had enough saved to support them and well, Kagome hadn't been in any rush, either. She was still young, only twenty-three. They still had plenty of time for children, even if Kagome's arms ached for a child of her own every time she helped Sango with her own growing brood.</p>
<p>Still, she believed InuYasha loved her and she loved him and <em>that</em> was what she needed, more than anything else.</p>
<p>Sango gave Kagome an odd look before admitting, "That was before. Miroku had a conversation last month with InuYasha about the importance of anniversaries and romantic gestures. InuYasha even admitted that he hadn't thought enough about your feelings and agreed to celebrate this year with you."</p>
<p>Kagome flushed from a mix of embarrassment and delight. "Sango, I appreciate what Miroku, did, but—"</p>
<p>"We're worried, Kagome," Sango interrupted with an apologetic look. "You've been married for five years without any hint of children and InuYasha is often away more often than he's here for his duties. We care about the two of you and we want to help. We want you both to be happy."</p>
<p>Kagome could no sooner stop herself from defending InuYasha than she could stop herself from breathing. "He had a hard childhood, Sango," she chastised her friend lightly. "He's still learning what family means. But I know we'll get there in time. He just needs more space, that's all."</p>
<p>Sango looked like she wanted to argue but she didn't get the chance. Her husband was waiting for them outside the village and though he grinned when he saw them, Kagome couldn't help but notice the this grin was wan.</p>
<p>"I've missed you," Miroku said, pulling Sango to him. "Have I mentioned that you're the most beautiful and wonderful wife a man could hope for? And you, Lady Kagome, are the best female friend a monk could hope for—"</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Sango asked callously as Miroku nuzzled her head. "And if it wasn't you, what have your children done?"</p>
<p>"<em>My</em> children?" Miroku drew back, a hand moving dramatically to his heart. "Did you forget how much fun we had conceiv—"</p>
<p>"Miroku." Sango's hand moved warningly towards Hiraikotsu strapped across her back.</p>
<p>Miroku coughed into his hand. "The children are fine," he said lightly, "and you'll find that I have done nothing wrong. But..." He sighed and suddenly couldn't meet Kagome's eyes. "InuYasha... Well, our good friend has..."</p>
<p>Kagome's heart palpated. "Where's InuYasha?" she demanded, looking around for her husband and not finding a trace of him. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>Miroku held up both hands, palms out. "He is fine, Lady Kagome. However—"</p>
<p>Kagome felt the pressure in her chest vanish as she sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Idiot!" Sango hissed, shaking her husband by his lapel. "How could you say that? You terrified her!"</p>
<p>Miroku drew himself up, pulling his wife into him as he exuded composure. "Lady Kagome, I thought it would be fair to warn you before you enter the village. Please understand that InuYasha was not in a position to refuse the offer nor the request to write down the letter. He made every valiant attempt but there was simply no alternative."</p>
<p>Sango seemed to understand Miroku's meaning before Kagome did. Sango snatched the scroll from where it had been loosely tucked into her husband's robe and unfurled it with shaking hands. "He wouldn't <em>dare.</em>" She read the contents and then crumbled the scroll in her hands.</p>
<p>Kagome had to pry the scroll from Sango and she, too, held it shakily as she read the first words. <em>I, InuYasha, of sound mind and body, do divorce my wife, Higurashi Kagome...</em></p>
<p>Kagome sagged to the ground in shock, her legs too shaky to hold her up any longer. "No," she cried, the word almost soundless. She couldn't bring herself to read another word, her stomach lurching as she crushed the scroll in her hands.</p>
<p>"<em>How</em>?" Sango demanded, dropping down to pull Kagome into a fierce hug.</p>
<p>"InuYasha was adopted as the daimyo's male heir and wedded to the daimyo's only child after he was forced to divorce you. He was allowed to ensure you received this scroll but the daimyo's men accompanied him here and continue to keep him under heavy watch." Miroku sighed heavily. "Initially, there was no concern when we arrived. It seemed like any other job we've taken on. But somehow, the daimyo learned the truth of InuYasha's origins during the few days we were there and that InuYasha was the  only son of the Setsuna daimyo's only daughter. He refused to allow us freedom until InuYasha agreed to take his daughter as his wife and cast aside Kagome."</p>
<p>"Though the daimyo's actions were wrong," Miroku continued, his tone resigned, "it is understandable. His clan is small and without any major ties to the more powerful clans. InuYasha changed that for him. Through InuYasha, he could claim blood ties to Setsuna, one of the most powerful clans. It is hardly surprising that he refused to let go of such a situation once it was within his grasp, regardless of the cost."</p>
<p>Miroku was silent for a moment and then added, "InuYasha was quick to agree to save us both."</p>
<p>Kagome tried to process that but struggled to picture InuYasha bowing to anyone when he normally would have fought his way out, and realized then that she was trembling.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said reassuringly, rubbing Kagome's back though Kagome scarcely registered the touch as her mind whirled with possibilities. "We can free InuYasha. Right, Miroku?"</p>
<p>Miroku hesitated and once again wouldn't meet their eyes. He finally admitted, "Ah... well, that would prove difficult, I fear. InuYasha seems infatuated with his daughter."</p>
<p>"Infatuated?" Kagome whispered, feeling the last piece of her heart splinter.</p>
<p>Miroku nodded, confirming Kagome's worst fears. "We cannot go to him, Sango," he said quietly, but Kagome heard every word. "He doesn't see any harm in accepting the marriage. He informed me privately that he plans to take Kagome back with him as his concubine if he is unable to take her as his second wife. In his mind, it is one and the same as long as he gets to keep Kagome with him. He even believes it will make Kagome happy to have her lifestyle improved by these new circumstances. His own mother lived in luxury and InuYasha seems to believe this is how he can help Kagome be equally cared for while still ensuring that he carries on his family's own legacy. If he or the daimyo's men find her, she'll be brought back with him."</p>
<p><em>Second wife? Concubine?</em> Kagome's mind repeated the words over and over again, unable to fully process them. <em>InuYasha loves me; he would never do that to me. This has to be some kind of bad dream.</em></p>
<p>"No, she won't." Sango was firm as she came to Kagome's defense. She and Miroku alone knew of Kagome's era and culture and she refused to watch her friend suffer yet again because InuYasha put another woman first. "He doesn't know she's back yet. Kagome and I will head back a different way in case he comes looking and we'll hide her in our home until we can talk some sense into InuYasha."</p>
<p>Miroku shook his head at the suggestion. "Don't bring her back here, Sango. InuYasha was adamant that she be brought to him to discuss the dissolution of their marriage. It's best if she stays away until InuYasha and the daimyo's men have left and given up for good.</p>
<p>Sango considered the matter as she looked down at her friend. Kagome had retreated within herself so completely, she must have gone into shock. She'd simply stopped responding altogether. "It may be better to keep her away until she heals," Sango admitted, hating the idea that Kagome couldn't even go home to recover. "Rin recently left with Kohaku to visit our father's village to announce their marriage. We'll meet up with them there and decide what to do."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>竜頭蛇尾 (ryuutou dabi): Dragon head, snake tail. (i.e., anticlimactic; a dragon's head is great and majestic, but the ending is a snake's tail, small and unimpressive.)</em>
</p>
<p>Everything felt surreal.</p>
<p>No matter how many times Kagome reread the crumpled scroll, she didn't <em>feel</em> divorced. InuYasha's brush strokes were bold and a little crooked as they haphazardly slashed across the paper, but they were definitely written by his hand. It looked as if he had written the note as quickly as possible and that hurt her even more.</p>
<p>Didn't it bother him that he'd been forced out of one marriage and into another so easily? Didn't he regret what he'd been forced to do?</p>
<p>The scroll sat before her, mocking her with the notion that perhaps InuYasha had been secretly thrilled by the arrangement. He'd certainly penned his intent, both to divorce her and then to later take her back once he'd been settled.</p>
<p>Of course, he'd have to sire an heir on the princess first but InuYasha had promised after that to give her as many children as she'd wanted. He'd even hoped she would come to love his first wife, his primary wife, as a sister—like she loved Sango.</p>
<p>She sat near the graves of Sango's family as Sango, Rin, and Kohaku whispered quietly about the recent events. Kagome could hear everything they said, but it sounded like bees buzzing for all her brain could process it. She simply couldn't move past the shock.</p>
<p>Miroku's words kept repeating through her head.<em>  In his mind, it is one and the same as long as he gets to keep Kagome with him. He even believes it will make Kagome happy to have her lifestyle improved by these new circumstances.</em></p>
<p>InuYasha didn't even understand the blow he'd dealt her, relegating Kagome once again to second best. First, it had been to Kikyo, and now, Chihaya, his new wife and the daughter of a daimyo. Neither were women she could ever hope to compete with.</p>
<p>She found herself comparing the beginning of their marriage to the end of it, with Sango's last words haunting her. <em>Miroku had a conversation last month with InuYasha about the importance of anniversaries and romantic gestures. InuYasha even admitted that he hadn't thought enough about your feelings and agreed to celebrate this year with you.</em></p>
<p>In the beginning, InuYasha had been so tender, if clumsy, in expressing his affection. His kisses and touch had been sloppy and clumsy, but so imbued the love he carried for her that she'd never really minded. He'd pulled her into his lap to sleep at night and if they'd made love, he'd curl around her protectively as she dozed off in the aftermath. He'd been gentle yet teasing, affectionate yet brash, but none of that had ever really mattered to her because he'd finally been <em>hers</em>.</p>
<p>And now he wasn't.</p>
<p>The last few months of their relationship had been full of oddities, though she'd never wavered in her own affection. She had begun to quarrel with InuYasha more, mostly over the fact that she'd wanted a family and he felt they weren't ready. But couples quarreled, so she'd set aside her misgivings because InuYasha had always seemed willing to work out their tension in other, more pleasurable ways.</p>
<p>It was only now that she'd realized they'd never <em>resolved</em> the tension at all. They'd just set it aside.</p>
<p>"Then it's decided," Sango announced, nodding as she rose and hauled her Hiraikotsu out of the ground where she'd stuck it while they talked.</p>
<p>Kagome turned her attention back to the conversation, wondering what had been decided without her. Whatever they'd decided, she wasn't going back to InuYasha. There was no way her heart could handle being second best...<em>again</em>. </p>
<p>Rin nodded. "It's the best solution. He's the only one strong enough to hide her and keep her out of InuYasha's hands," she said, piquing Kagome's interest about who, exactly, this man was. "After all, no one can beat Lord Sesshomaru in a fight." Rin's chest puffed out with pride.</p>
<p>"We can escort her there," Kohaku added with a firm nod of his own. "We wanted to seek out Lord Sesshomaru's blessing, but our village was on the way so I brought Rin here first." He coughed into his hand as he reddened a little. "I thought Father would like to meet her."</p>
<p>Sango put a reassuring hand on her younger brother's shoulder, the one opposite the one Kirara sat on. "You chose well, Kohaku," she said with an affectionate smile. "Father would be proud."</p>
<p>Kohaku's eyes watered but he forcibly blinked them back. "Thank you," he said, smiling. "We'll watch over Lady Kagome."</p>
<p>Sango's smile grew. "I know you will." She turned to Kagome and pulled her friend into a fierce hug. "Kirara and I will come get you the moment it's safe," she promised before releasing Kagome. </p>
<p>Kirara hopped down and transformed, ready to carry the three of them despite the extra weight.</p>
<p>Kagome offered Sango a watery smile of her own. Her life may have been turned upside down, but she had her friends to support her through it and that, she decided, was the most important thing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>あいたくちにぼたもち <em>(aita kuchi ni botamochi): a bean-jam cake [falling] into an open mouth (i.e., an unexpected windfall and a sudden gain.)</em></p>
<p>It was an odd feeling, standing before Sesshomaru after so many years. They hadn't interacted much since the fall of Naraku and her subsequent return three years later. Most of their interactions had been in passing, short and to the point.</p>
<p>"So, InuYasha has abandoned you," Sesshomaru said in that calm, poignant way of his after Kohaku and Rin finished their explanations. Kagome immediately flinched. "How...unsurprising."</p>
<p>"Lady Kagome does not wish to marry him again nor to become his concubine, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said and it was impossible to miss the pleading look on her face. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru took the scroll Kohaku handed it and read it silently before he neatly rolled the scroll back up despite its crumpling and handed it back to Kohaku. "This one is hardly surprised the hanyo has acted with such dishonor," he commented after a moment, his tone flat. </p>
<p>Kagome pressed her lips together to stop the instinctive need to defend her husband—<em>ex</em>-husband, she corrected herself mentally. "He did what he thought was best," she settled on, but her tone was bitter. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to agree to what he wants, either."</p>
<p>After all, InuYasha had never done anything he hadn't wanted to do. He may have been pressured to take the daimyo's daughter as his wife and to divorce Kagome, but she knew InuYasha better than anyone. He could have left at any time if it wasn't what he wanted—no daimyo's samurai could hope to stop him if he'd chosen to fight his way out and take Miroku with him.</p>
<p><em>That</em> had been the hardest part for Kagome to accept. It wasn't just that she'd been tossed aside for another woman, but the fact that InuYasha hadn't even tried to fight for her. He'd just written her a statement of intent for divorce and had expected her to still be there waiting for him when he was ready to take her back.</p>
<p>"Hnn." Sesshomaru studied her for a moment and then sighed almost inaudibly. "The hanyo's actions have had far-reaching consequences this time. Answer this, priestess. Do you wish to return to InuYasha?"</p>
<p>"No." Kagome was firm on that; she wasn't going to play second fiddle any longer. She'd bet everything, had given up everything, for the promise that things would change this time.</p>
<p>She wasn't going to be made a fool a third time.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru rose from his cushion and stood before her and she swallowed, wondering how she'd never before realized how tall he was. Though he wore no armor in his own home, only a white on black version of the outfit he'd worn years before along with his swords and fur, he looked no less menacing. If anything, he seemed to radiate an aura of danger now that he'd fully come into his own power.</p>
<p>"There is one way to rectify the situation, then, and restore the honor that has been lost." Sesshomaru's lips quirked with what she felt was inappropriate humor, given the circumstances. "You will have to wed another."</p>
<p>Kagome gaped at the daiyokai before her. He'd demonstrated an odd sense of humor from time to time but <em>this</em> was out of character, even for him. "<em>Marry? </em>Who?" Her voice was shrill with shock.</p>
<p>She heard Rin gasp as the younger woman clasped her her hands around her husband-to-be's arm and pulled his ear down to her lips. She began whispering furiously as Kohaku's expression morphed from bewilderment into one of understanding.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru inclined a brow. "Who else?" he asked idly, as though he was speaking of the weather and not the rest of Kagome's life. "The hanyo has left a stain upon his family honor. Who else could rectify that but one of the same blood? As InuYasha's elder half-brother, none would be better suited."</p>
<p>She tried to speak but all that came out was an unintelligible squeak. "Ehn?" She licked her dry lips and tried again. "You'd marry <em>me</em>?"</p>
<p>"It would not be an unwelcome arrangement for you," he said calmly, tucking back a lock of his hair. "This one does not intend to force anything upon you. You may travel with him if you wish or you may choose to stay here as a pampered lady of the house." He leaned forward as his voice dropped lower, for her ears alone. "He will not force his attentions upon you, either, priestess, if such is your concern."</p>
<p>"A wife in name?" Kagome's voice was shaky.</p>
<p>There was an odd glint in his eyes now. "If that is your desire," he answered easily. </p>
<p>"And if I want children?" she probed, though she had a hard time remedying in her mind that those children would be <em>Sesshomaru's</em>.</p>
<p>"Then you shall have them." He straightened and stepped back, giving her the space she needed to think.</p>
<p>He said nothing about the children being his own but she pushed that thought aside for the moment. She <em>did</em> want children, but not if her partner didn't want them and it was hard to tell if Sesshomaru found the idea attractive or not. There was nothing worse in her mind than children to grow up knowing one or both parents didn't want them.</p>
<p>But before that, she needed to know why Sesshomaru would be so willing to make such an open offer to her. He cared about honor, she knew, but she had the feeling that it wasn't enough to compel him to offer marriage if he hadn't wanted it.</p>
<p>"Why?" she asked, wanting a direct answer before she made a final decision. "Why do you want to marry me?"</p>
<p>He was silent at first, as if weighing his answer. "You are suitable," he answered after a moment. </p>
<p>"Suitable?" she repeated faintly, scarcely registering the sound of Rin's quiet groan.</p>
<p>He was silent for another moment. "You are worthy of such an honor," he tried again and then added, "You long ago proved your worth and InuYasha was a fool."</p>
<p>He seemed a little uncomfortable and she had the feeling there was more to his offer than he was saying. But, as she considered the matter, she decided it was enough. She'd married for love the first time and look where it had gotten her. Sesshomaru offered her a marriage that was more to her benefit than she had the feeling most marriages were in this era. He'd accepted her as a miko and had made no attempts to restrain her in his offer.</p>
<p>"Okay," she agreed and then wondered at the odd look of relief in his gaze. Had her acceptance really mattered so much to him?</p>
<p>"Then it is done," he said, turning from her. "The preparations will be made at once and the ceremony will be held once the moon is fully within the sky."</p>
<p>Kagome could only nod at that but Rin squealed, reaching out to hug Kagome. "I'll make sure she's ready!" Rin chirped, pulling Kagome out of the room as soon as Sesshomaru nodded and down the hall with surprising familiarity. "Just wait, Lady Kagome. You will be the most beautiful bride!"</p>
<p>"I look forward to your own wedding, Rin," Kagome answered, feeling caught up in a whirlwind at how quickly everything was taking place.</p>
<p>"Kohaku asked Lady Kaede to do a reading for the most auspicious date," Rin confided. "We'll be married within the week in the village now that we have Lord Sesshomaru's permission." Rin waved off Kagome's congratulations as she slid open a door. "This will be your room," she proclaimed brightly. "There's supposed to be a bathing room through that doorway."</p>
<p>With that, she pushed Kagome towards the water and then spent the last few hours of daylight helping Kagome get ready for a wedding she hadn't at all been expecting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>うんでいのさ <em>(undei no sa): the separation between clouds and mud (i.e., two things </em><em>that are vastly different)</em></p>
<p>Living with Sesshomaru was entirely different than life with InuYasha had been. Whereas InuYasha had been content to let Kagome run the household and tend to her priestess duties while he lounged in between journeying to slay yokai with Miroku and protecting the village, Sesshomaru preferred to do more than simply keep her company while she worked.</p>
<p>Though there were servants to attend to most of the work, he had put her in charge of the household, allowing her to handle the day-to-day activities and consulting with her whenever she sought his opinion. But he also sought her counsel in turn with his own responsibilities, encouraging her to read his missives and letters and offer her own insight. Though they slept in separate, but adjoining rooms, whenever there was no work to be found, he had made it a point to be by her side without demanding any of her attention. He'd learned of her fondness for his library and his small collection of fiction work and from then on, had made it a point to slowly acquire additional stories for her to read on his travels. He'd also picked up her fondness for his gardens, which had begun to expand, and when he'd learned she knew how to play Go, he had begun playing with her if the weather was good outside and their other responsibilities had been attended to.</p>
<p>He also brought her with him whenever he patrolled his lands—an activity that consumed half or more of each month.</p>
<p>And unlike InuYasha, he did not simply react whenever they encountered trouble on the road. He would occasionally even step back to allow her to handle the situation if he felt she was able to do so on her own. She found that his confidence in her abilities to either calm a difficult situation with humans or use her bow and reiki against yokai foes to boost her own pride. He trusted her and trusted in her abilities and she never realized until then just how much she'd needed that.</p>
<p>That, in turn, provoked her to dedicate part of her time each day to honing her archery skill and her own abilities as a priestess. Sesshomaru occasionally took it upon himself to 'test' her progress by suddenly pouncing with his yoki or sword and expecting her to counter the action with one of her own.</p>
<p>She lost far more than she won but he seemed to be pleased with her progress. And that, in turn, pleased her.</p>
<p>Without even stopping to consider the matter, she realized she was <em>happy</em> living with Sesshomaru and at no point had she come to regret her decision to marry him. </p>
<p>Still, it was odd to think of Sesshomaru as her <em>husband</em>. They had been married over half a year and still he made no attempts to be intimate with her nor did he make any reference to having a family or children together. He never mentioned the topic of intimacy nor of children, and rarely commented when she herself brought up anything on the subject.</p>
<p>Rin had recently announced her own pregnancy and still Sesshomaru showed no inclinations of his own to have any offspring. Unlike InuYasha, who had always been vocal about everything, Sesshomaru often kept his thoughts to himself unless he was directly asked. Even then, his answers as often as not came in the form of a question, first seeking to know why she asked before he answered.</p>
<p>Finally, she could quell her curiosity no further. "Do you want children, Sesshomaru?" she blurted one day while they were patrolling his lands.</p>
<p>He looked at her over his shoulder, a brow raised. "Why do you ask?" he said neutrally.</p>
<p>That was a promise he had kept, no matter how she prodded him. He never put any expectations upon her, no matter how inadvertent it might have been. </p>
<p>"Because children should be wanted by both parents," she said calmly. It was only after the words left her mouth that she realized how much she'd given away and she immediately flushed.</p>
<p>"I did not think you wanted—" he said quietly and then stopped himself—but not before she caught his slip of the tongue.</p>
<p><em>Wanted what?</em> She was suddenly devoured by her own curiosity. <em>Wanted children? Wanted </em>your<em> children? Wanted to sleep with you? </em></p>
<p>"This one told you before that if you desire children, you will have them," he said, turning his attention back to the path they walked so she couldn't see his expression. "Do you desire to have them, Kagome?"</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment and then decided she had nothing to lose by being honest with him. Perhaps he would tell her he didn't desire her—he'd never once even made an attempt to kiss her, so she couldn't rule out the possibility—but she had come to accept that she <em>did</em> desire him. He had been reserved in their relationship, but she had seen traces of his kindness, though he'd shrugged off her thanks each time. He had seen to her own comfort at every occasion, ensuring she had plenty to do so she felt needed but also ensuring that she had every need attended to. She'd heard the whispers of her maids and had learned that he had been the one to personally select her bathing supplies. He'd started carrying money with him on their travels so that if she saw something she desired, he could procure it for her.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru, she'd later learned inadvertently from one of Jaken's many diatribes, had never before seen fit to adhere to carry human money with him. Jaken had always been left to handle procurement of any supplies that were needed. </p>
<p>That was the day she realized she was falling for him, though she couldn't say when she'd started. But less than a month after that revelation, she realized she'd already fallen in love with her husband. </p>
<p>"I do," she said, licking her lips as she went all in. "I want to have <em>your</em> children, Sesshomaru. But more than that, I'd like to sleep with <em>you</em>." </p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>She knew her face was red but she didn't care, not even when he turned on his heel to stare at her with an astonished expression. "I want to be with you," she said, stepping forward to put her palms on his chest. "Do you?"</p>
<p>She prayed to the kami that he wouldn't turn her away. But, more than that, she prayed that he felt the same as she did. If it turned out he didn't truly care for her in turn, she would be devastated. </p>
<p>His eyelids closed for a moment as her heart began palpating. He took a deep breath and then his eyes opened, tinged with red, to meet her own. "You desire this?" he asked but his hands were already moving, pulling her to rest more fully against him.</p>
<p>She inhaled sharply as she felt proof of his own desire. '"I want <em>you</em>," she stressed, wanting to make herself clear. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"</p>
<p>She lifted a hand to cup the side of his face, wanting to make sure he kept his gaze on hers so she didn't miss an iota of expression. </p>
<p>His expression softened and one hand moved to cover her own. "The same," he revealed to her quietly, and then reiterated, "I desire the same. It is why I sought the marriage in the first place."</p>
<p>Kagome's lips trembled as she gave him a wobbly grin at him. "I'm glad," was all she had the chance to say before he bent and kissed her. Each kiss was full of emotion as if he couldn't quite put it to words and had no other way of showing her.</p>
<p>Kagome drowned in the sensation even as she drowned in the pleasure he gave her, finding yet another way that Sesshomaru differed from InuYasha—he ensured that she had been fully satiated even as he sought his own pleasure, drawing out an act she had been accustomed to being a quick, if fiery, affair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>雨降って地固まる (ame futte chi katamaru): after rain, earth hardens (i.e., things get better; after a storm, you're on solid ground)</em>
</p>
<p>Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time after their conversation and though they had only been intimate for the last fortnight, Kagome already suspected she was pregnant when InuYasha suddenly showed up at their shiro, accompanied by human samurai no doubt belonging to his new father-in-law.</p>
<p>"Finally," he grumbled when he saw her. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you, K'gome."</p>
<p>She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder as she wavered and her hand moved to cover his own as she relished the quiet support he offered her even as she understood his message. He had confidence she could handle her ex-husband, but was willing to step in if it was needed.</p>
<p>Kami, how she loved him. He treated her as an equal, a partner, in a way she'd never had before.</p>
<p>"I've been here," Kagome said, her voice level and calm despite the turmoil racing through her. "With my husband, Sesshomaru."</p>
<p>"Like hell," InuYasha blurted, his expression irritated. "You're mine."</p>
<p>"You divorced me," she reminded him and then she softened. She had been hurt and then angry with InuYasha for some time, but now she simply wanted him to be happy. If a human princess finally gave him the happiness and peace he needed, she would be happy for him. "Do you love her, InuYasha?" she asked him softly.</p>
<p>No matter how she felt about the circumstances surrounding their marriage, he had been her first love, and for all his mangling of their marriage, he had otherwise been a good man. He'd matured a bit since her return but looking at him now, he seemed more settled than he had been while they'd been married.</p>
<p>He looked startled, like he hadn't expected the question. "Keh." His ears twitched as a faint blush spread across his face. "Chihaya's a good woman," he said gruffly. "She's expecting."</p>
<p>"Then I'm happy for you, InuYasha. I mean it." She gave him a small smile. "I won't lie and say that I like how it all happened, but it sounds like it worked out for the best."</p>
<p>It should have felt odd to wish him well, she reflected, but she meant it. She didn't want to hold a grudge, not when she'd found her own happiness and so had he. It would only taint the joy she'd found with Sesshomaru and, she realized now, she wanted to be friends with InuYasha if a friendship could be salvaged from the wreckage of their marriage and subsequent divorce. He had been a major part of her life ever since she'd fallen through the well and all of her friends in this time were also his. If a friendship couldn't be salvaged, civility between them would be the next best thing.</p>
<p>Hurting him would accomplish nothing except to hurt her as well. </p>
<p>InuYasha's flush grew brighter. "Keh," he said again, rubbing his nose awkwardly. "You really went and married the bastard?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru's free hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him. "She did," he rumbled as she relaxed against him.</p>
<p>"We're expecting, too," Kagome confided, knowing her words were true even as she felt Sesshomaru rumble with a quiet pride. </p>
<p>InuYasha seemed to consider that and she was surprised to see him take his time to think that revelation through before acting. "Do you love her?" he finally asked.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru inclined his head in answer. His verbal affirmations he kept for her ears alone.</p>
<p>InuYasha's shoulders abruptly sagged. "I woulda taken care of yah," InuYasha muttered, an earnest look on his face even as he sounded resigned. "I just wanted what was best, K'gome. You wouldn't have wanted for anything."</p>
<p>"Yes, I would have," she chided softly, suspecting that InuYasha needed to hear the words. "I couldn't have been second place again, InuYasha."</p>
<p>He considered that and then nodded. "Chihaya isn't you, K'gome." His gaze was sorrowful but there was also a peacefulness to his features she hadn't expected to see in this encounter. </p>
<p>"No, she isn't," Kagome agreed. "Treat her well, InuYasha."</p>
<p>"Keh." He straightened abruptly. "She's been tryin' to refine me."</p>
<p>Kagome had noticed. There was a polished, silky quality to his hair that suggested he'd taken to bathing and grooming himself regularly and his normal firerat robes had been overlaid with a more elaborate kimono befitting of a daimyo's son—adopted or not. "It suits you."</p>
<p>He offered her a small smile. "Keh. She's no meek princess," he groused but it sounded goodnatured and Kagome suspected that, despite what he'd said, that Miroku had been right. InuYasha was more than a little in love with his wife but this time, it was a love free from the taint of the past.</p>
<p>"Be happy, InuYasha." Kagome smiled again, but this time, it was free of the pain of the past. </p>
<p>His own smile was short but soft. "You, too, K'gome."</p>
<p>He left without another word, taking his samurai with him.</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll be back?" Kagome asked, turning to wrap her arms around her husband.</p>
<p>"Do you wish him to be?" Sesshomaru asked her stiffly.</p>
<p>"As a friend," she stressed, "maybe. Not soon, but I think in time, it would be nice to have all of my friends get together again. Besides, don't you think it would make your father happy to see his sons and grandchildren getting along?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru's expression softened at the mention of children. "If that is your wish," he agreed after a moment.</p>
<p>She stretched up to kiss him, humming contentedly. "I think it all worked out as it was supposed to," she confided after a moment, grinning at him. "I wouldn't go back and change anything that's happened up until now because that means I get to be here with you now. I love you, Sesshomaru."</p>
<p>He bent to kiss her forehead, then each eyelid, then her nose, and finally her lips. "Then I am glad," he conceded. "For you have always held my heart, Kagome."</p>
<p>Kagome melted against him but his kisses weren't all she desired from him now. She stretched up to whisper her suggestion in his ear, enjoying how it made him shudder against her.</p>
<p>And that was all it took to have him sweep her up in his arms and carry her towards their rooms to follow through on her whispered promises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>